The number one
by Nekiiito
Summary: Todo comenzó con un problema prematrimonial. Ella nunca se imaginaría que brindando su ayuda, sería la ayudada… Regalo para Norimaki en su Cumpleaños. Lemmon


**Touch and go… the number one**

**

* * *

**

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y su imaginación. La trama de este OS es completamente mía. Y _Jenni,_ es una hermosa persona de la realidad :D**

_Todo comenzó con un problema prematrimonial, ella nunca se imaginaría que brindando su ayuda, sería la ayudada…Regalo para Norimaki en su Bday. Lemmon_

* * *

**Nessie POV**

Sabía que mi hermana me retaría una vez más si yo me quejaba acerca de mi relación.

Desde que inicié mi noviazgo con Nahuel, en la secundaria, a Jenni se le colocaron unos cuantos mechones verdes por la rabia de mi decisión. Jamás nunca le simpatizó mi chico de rasgos indios, y no es porque tuviese esas características físicas, sino porque según ella, él nunca me apreciaba como mujer, aunque se notase la preocupación y dedicación que tenía él conmigo.

Estamos a tres meses de casarnos, luego de más de seis años de relación formal, y el muy malvado, salió con una frasecita que tuvo más de un sentido, una vez que la pude analizar con claridad e inteligencia.

'_Hum… Ness… podrías… hum… no sé… tratar de ser un poco más sexy, ¿no crees?' _aquella vez que me lo dijo, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, luego se retractó._ 'No te estoy diciendo que no me gustas, al contrario, cada día me encantas más, pero creo que toda nuestra relación se está poniendo demasiada... rutinaria'_

¿Qué mierda se creía él? Yo nunca le he reclamado por las veces que me deja con _ganas de más_ a la hora de movernos en la cama o en cualquier otro lugar que se nos apetezca. Aquel sencillo comentario me hizo también confesarle unas cuantas inquietudes, y aprovechando todo, decidí que él me tendría que ayudar en algo que mi cabeza ya maquinaba.

Todos esos pensamientos estaban en mi cabeza, cuando Jenni me abrió la puerta de su departamento.

—¿Ness?

—¡Hola Jenni! —le abracé efusivamente, ella me respondió a la muestra de cariño, y sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a aguarse.

—¿Qué pasa, Ness? —preguntó preocupada, al ver mis ojos conteniendo las lágrimas. Me tomó de las manos y me adentró hasta su apartamento. Ella estaba igual que siempre, vestida cómodamente para las tardes de trajín y labores hogareños; además, su hogar rescataba sus recatados y modestos gustos en cuanto a la decoración y ambientación. Lo que delataba su profesión eran las guías, exámenes y trabajos de sus estudiantes amontonados en la mesa principal. Vi su estuche abierto, con la lapicera roja destapada, y la azul también. _De seguro que estaba trabajando, a pesar de ser día domingo,_ pensaba—, siéntate aquí, yo te traeré un vasito de agua —me dejó acomodada en uno de sus sillones y se fue a su cocina, chancleteando con sus pantuflas amarillas.

No llegó precisamente con agua, sino con dos vasos angostos y larguitos, unos gajos de limón, un salero que se le estaba escapando de las manos, más una botella de forma cuadricular que tenía la mitad de su contenido.

—¿No será muy temprano para comenzar a beber? —ya me había extrañado el hecho de que me ofreciera agua, aunque no sospeché que se trataría de alcohol.

—No hay hora para el tequila —respondió un poco menos preocupada, al ver que ya no estaba gimoteando. Sirvió un poco de la infusión en cada vasito, yo saqué uno de los gajos, y luego me espolvoreé un poco de sal en el inicio de mi dedo pulgar. Esperé a que ella también estuviese preparada—. ¿Por quién haremos un tequilazo?

—Por nosotras —acoté sencillamente. Chupamos la sal, luego atrapamos el jugo de limón en nuestra boca, para tragar todo aquello con el tequila.

—¿Me dirás ahora el por qué de tu visita y el por qué de tu angustia?

—¿No puedo venir a visitarte las veces que quiera?

—Ness, tú nunca estás despierta tan temprano, menos si es domingo.

—Nahuel…

—¿Qué pasó con el indio?

—¡No le llames así! —ella rodó los ojos y se echó otro limón a la boca—, el otro día… cuando estábamos… bueno, tú ya sabes…

—¿Cuando estaban en _tuyasaes_? —acotó pícaramente.

—Sí… luego de 'eso', me dijo algo —Jenni asintió, para que le siguiera contando. Comencé a jugar con mis dedos—, me dijo que ya no era sexy a la hora de tener relaciones.

—¿Qué?

—Que yo había perdido el encanto, o algo así. Que nuestra relación era ya muy rutinaria, tenemos sexo y punto —mis ojos se volvieron a aguar para mi sorpresa.

—No llores por ese imbécil —me incitó Jenni, mientras me acurrucaba en un abrazo hermanable para que no llorase—, él no te sabe apreciar como mujer, te lo he dicho infinidades de veces, desde que te fijaste en él, cuando pasaron de ser amigos a novios, luego a prometidos… ahora están a tres meses de casarse y te sigue saliendo con burradas de ese tipo. Ness, ese tipo no es para ti.

—Pero yo le amo, desde que lo vi, desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sentí esa electricidad que se siente solamente cuando uno conoce a la persona perfecta en su vida. ¿No te ha pasado, Jenni?

—No, y espero que cuando me suceda, no sea por culpa de un sujeto que me dice cosas hirientes, cuando estamos a pasos de que nuestra relación sea formal completamente —mi hermana me hizo que la viera a los ojos—, ¿estás realmente segura de que quieres casarte con Nahuel?

Yo asentí. Lo amaba, lo amo, y posiblemente, lo amaría por todo lo que me quedaba de vida. Juntos habíamos superado innumerables pruebas y obstáculos en nuestra relación. Él estuvo conmigo cuando nuestros padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico, cuando me egresé, cuando alquilé una modesta casita al centro de la ciudad… su comentario no quería decir que le seguiría permitiendo que me dijese cosas hirientes, puede que hasta él lo haya dicho sin ese toque de herirme. Puede que hasta incluso, él tenga razón, y me haya quedado estancada en sólo tener la relación sexual, y no darle el toque de goce que amerita aquella muestra de afecto. Además, yo tenía claro que toda relación tiene sus momentos gratos y amargos. Lo bueno era que entre Nahuel y yo, no existían secretos.

—Sí, le amo. Si bien parezca muchísimo más tonto aún, lo quiero con sus defectos, aunque sea uno de ellos, el decirme ese tipo de cosas que me duelen, sobre todo cuando estoy en los días que me encuentro ovulando. Supongo que también lo hace por mi bien —mi hermana movía la cabeza reprobatoriamente—, Jenni, no me entiendes, te sucederá aquello cuando te enamores.

—Entonces, explícame por qué demonios has venido a molestarme a mi casa, con las lágrimas cargadas en tus ojos, si no cambiarás nada en tu vida —preguntó algo enojada.

—Pues… yo sé que tú tienes a una amiga que tiene… un… cómo decirlo…

—¿Un restaurant?

—No, esa amiga no, la otra.

—¿La del pub?

—No, ella tampoco.

—¡Sé más específica Ness!

—¡! —prácticamente grité.

—¡Ah! Te refieres a Leah, la dueña de _Touch and go_.

—Esa misma.

—¿Y qué sucede con ella?

—Pues… si ella tiene un night club, supongo que ella tendrá a bailarinas que sepan moverse de forma sexy…

—¿Me estás tratando de decir que quieres que hable con mi amiga, para que alguna de sus chicas te enseñe a ser más sexy?

—¡Siempre tan perspicaz, hermanita! —le alababa aplaudiendo con alegría.

—Ness, pon mucha atención a lo que te voy a decir. ¿Tú harás esto por ti, o porque Nahuel te lo dijo?

—Lo quiero hacer por mí —respondí seriamente—, además, nunca está demás tener algunos truquitos bajo la manga. Quiero sorprenderlo para nuestra noche de bodas.

—Si esto te hace feliz, hablaré con Leah, y le diré si me hace alguna cita con alguna de sus chicas para ti.

—¡Gracias hermanita! —me volví a abalanzar en un nuevo abrazo efusivo, lo que hizo que ambas cayéramos al suelo—, pero tienes que acompañarme. Tú sabes, Leah y yo solamente somos conocidas, y me sentiría súper rara si me encontrara a solas con ella.

—Este favor te lo cobraré como regalo de bodas.

—Por mí, no hay problema —nos pusimos de pie y ella siguió corrigiendo los exámenes que tenía regados en su mesa. Yo me adentré a la cocina y decidí prepararle una comida hogareña.

Cuando el reloj marcó las cinco y quince de la tarde, Nahuel vino por mí.

—Él me está esperando a la entrada del edificio, te tiene miedo —agregué cuando me comenzaba a arreglar.

—Es un cobarde. Tendrá que acostumbrarse a la idea de que yo siempre le recriminaré y/o haré algo si él te daña a ti —comentó, abriéndome la puerta.

—Lo sé. Se lo diré apenas me suba a su automóvil. Cuídate, y nos vemos el próximo sábado.

—Sí, a las seis treinta, en la puerta del local —nos despedimos con un nuevo abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, y con una sonrisa campante, descendí las escaleras hasta llegar a donde Nahuel.

—¿Cómo transcurrió todo? —me interrogó una vez que terminásemos de besarnos.

—De maravillas, aunque me recordó que tu integridad correrá peligro si vuelves a decir algo que me hiera emocionalmente —Nahuel sonrió asintiendo, mientras hacía contacto con la llave para que el coche comenzara su trayectoria. Saqué mi celular y envié un mensaje de texto con la oración: _está todo listo._

* * *

**Jacob POV**

—¡Hola cariño! Me alegra tanto escuchar tu voz… sí, aquí va todo fenomenal, ¿y cómo se están portando los jóvenes estudiantes?... me imagino, cada día son más maduros, o más idiotas… y cuéntame, a qué debo el honor de tu llamada… ¿unas clases de baile sensual? ¿Para tu hermana y quién más?... ¡Ah, vendrás como acompañante!... claro, el sábado a esa hora no tengo ningún problema, le diré a Emy que sea su referente, su novio quedará loco cuando se dé cuenta la futura esposa que tendrá… besos para ti también.

—¿Con quién hablabas tan felizmente?

—Con una vieja amiga, de la que siempre te hablo.

—¿La que es profesora?

—Exacto, mi amiga Jenni —siempre que me hablaba de aquella mujer, recordaba mi infancia. Una infancia cargada de viejas y amargadas señoras, que se sulfuraban si uno no les llevaba las aburridas tareas que nos pedían. Jamás nunca tendría una relación con alguna mujer que ejerciese ese oficio.

—¿Y por qué te llamaba?

—Quiere que le arregle una cita con Emy.

—¿Con Emy? ¿Acaso tu amiga es…?

—¡No! A ella le encantan los chicos. Su hermana tiene problemas para su luna de miel, y me ha pedido, a nombre de ella, que le solicite una cita con alguna de las chicas, para que le enseñen unos cuantos coqueteos o posturas, para _tú ya sabes_, disfrutar antes de servirse el plato.

La música del exterior se comenzaba a escuchar más fuerte. No podía creer que gente tan osada viniese los domingos en la tarde al _night club_, si por lo general, toda la masa poblacional comenzaba sus labores los lunes en la mañana.

—Sería bueno que te comenzases a preparar, Jake. Hoy eres el plato fuerte.

—Como todas las noches, _my lady_ —me jacté con una sonrisa encantadora. Leah se rió y antes de salir de su oficina, me dio una nalgada.

Haciéndole caso, salí de su oficina y me fui a los camarines, los cuales se encontraban ubicados unos cuantos pasos atrás del escenario del _club. _Allí ya se estaban alistando Embry, Seth y Sam. Los domingos en la noche, a eso de las nueve y treinta comenzaba un _happy hour_ para las mujeres.

No sé por qué comencé a recordar el cómo llegué a trabajar en este sitio.

Vine con mis tres amigos a este _club_ atraídos por un cartel, que se encontraba pegado en uno de los paneles que tenía los paraderos para la locomoción pública, el cual hacía referencia a una 'noche inolvidable y mágica para hombres, con mujeres y bebestibles únicos'.

Aprovechando que era fin de semana con un sugestivo día lunes feriado, decidimos asistir a la llamada de tan tentadora oferta. Llegamos cuando unas stripper ya se encontraban en el escenario degustando la vista de todo hombre que se encontraba aullando en las mesas principales. Nosotros nos acomodamos en una de las mesas situadas al centro, siendo hipnotizados por las curvas de todas esas mujeres que se movían de forma sexy, acosadora y lívidamente.

Como habíamos recorrido unos cuantos bares antes de dar con el _night club_, la mayoría de nosotros no nos encontrábamos en nuestro mejor sano juicio, y las cervezas y cortos que iban y venían de la barra a nuestra mesa, no ayudaron a nuestro raciocinio. De hecho, ahí mismo analizaba que nunca habíamos tenido un sentido común: los cuatro, en un arranque de la universidad, nos habíamos tatuado el mismo símbolo en nuestro hombro derecho.

¿El resultado? Los cuatro nos subimos al escenario, mientras aullábamos como si fuésemos lobos y en estado de celo, mientras nos deshacíamos de nuestras prendas al ritmo de la música. Quedamos tan desnudos como las strippers, que también se habían detenido a ver nuestro espectáculo, y las pocas mujeres que se encontraban en aquel instante, nos gritaron la mayor cantidad de piropos obscenos que hube escuchado en toda mi vida.

Luego de unos cuantos aplausos y toqueteos que nos dieron unas atrevidas mujeres, la dueña del local, Leah, se acercó a nosotros y nos preguntó si nos interesaría trabajar un par de horas a la semana en su local. Siendo universitarios, la idea nos tentó de inmediato, y aceptamos ser unos bailarines _hot's _los fines de semana.

Las remuneraciones eran bastante atrayentes, y poco a poco, nos fuimos enganchando más al trabajo, al punto de hacernos famosos entre las mujeres que venían con más frecuencia a observar nuestra humilde labor. Pasó un año, dos, y seguimos aquí.

—Dan ganas de morderte una de esas tabletitas de chocolate que tienes —piropeó la chica que se encargaba de darle un poco más de brillo a mi cuerpo, gracias a las cremas y aparatajes de belleza que sabía manejar con maestría.

—Y a mí me dan ganas de saborear tus dedos una vez que hayas probado mi chocolate —respondí de forma obscena, haciendo que ella se mordiese su labio inferior, mientras me ponía la sudadera ajustada.

—Tenemos que ubicarnos atrás del escenario —Sam nos indicaba. La chica me apretó con fuerza una de mis nalga y yo le devolví el apretón. Probablemente si la encontraba a la salida de mi turno, le propondría que nos fuésemos a los baños del local a jugar un rato.

Me ubiqué junto a mis amigos a esperar nuestro anuncio. Las luces se apagaron y la música de _Gunther_ no se hizo de esperar. Los gritos de las féminas eran tan desesperantes que me hacía reír inconscientemente.

Unos cuantos movimientos de pelvis para un lado, otros de brazos y piernas al frente de la pista, acercarse a las chicas más tímidas para hacerles enrojecer aún más producto de la vergüenza. Arrancarse la sudadera con rabia, como si fuésemos animales en metamorfosis. Más gritos de chicas, arrancarse los pantalones con fuerza, luego de haber dado unas vueltas y mostrar la _colita_ con sensualidad.

Pasados los cuarenta y cinco minutos en escena, salíamos del escenario junto a los chicos completamente sudados y cansados.

Sam se marchaba con Emy, la novia que encontró el mismo día que prácticamente nos desnudamos aquí. Seth escogía a la chica que más le hubiese llamado la atención durante la noche y la invitada a que se sirviese unas copas con él. Embry y yo, por lo general nos marchábamos a nuestra casa. Él esperaba a su novia, la cual estudia en el extranjero sociología hace año y medio. ¿Y yo? pues, no encontré a la maquilladora. No era ningún gigoló como para andar buscando a cualquier chica para divertirme.

—¿Ya te vas, Jake? —me consultaba Leah, quien se encontraba finalizando de hacer la caja.

—Sí, estoy algo cansado.

—Te quería hacer una pregunta.

—Escucho.

—¿Tienes libre el sábado, a eso de las seis y treinta? —hice memoria si tenía algún evento, o si trabajaba aquí mismo.

—Creo que sí.

—¿Te podría pedir un grandísimo favor?

—Por supuesto que sí, tú dirás —me senté al frente de ella, a esperar que me dijese lo que deseaba expresarme.

—¿Te acuerdas de la llamada que recibí hoy, de mi amiga Jenni?

—Sí, y del favor que desea para su hermana.

—Pues, deseo que tú seas el encargado de atender a la hermana de mi amiga.

—¿Yo? ¿Y por qué se te ocurre aquello?

—Si tú le indicas cuáles son los lugares, o los modos correctos de excitar a un hombre, supongo que le será más fácil aprender las técnicas, te lo pido a ti, porque confío en tu profesionalismo.

—Yo no me haré responsable si esa chica termina en mi departamento… o en el baño junto a mí —Leah se rió frente a mi comentario y me dio una caricia maternal en mi hombro.

—Sé que harás lo correcto, y ella también. Puedes marcharte si quieres, y muchas gracias, eres un sol.

—Igual de caliente que él, nos vemos Leah.

Salí de su oficina y del local, tendría que pensar en la forma de cómo tratar a aquella muchacha. Alcé mi vista al frente del local, y el nombre de este hizo que la ampolleta ubicada arriba, se prendiera.

—_Touch and go_ —susurré, encaminándome a mi automóvil.

**

* * *

**

**Jenni POV**

—¿Qué estupidez me estás diciendo?

_—Por favor, perdóname hermanita linda preciosa._

—Es que no te puedo perdonar, se suponía que hoy teníamos el compromiso que tú misma me pediste que hiciera, ahora me encuentro en las afueras del local.

_—Yo no supuse que Nahuel se fracturaría el tobillo mientras jugaba fútbol. Tenía que llevarlo al hospital, no podía dejarle ahí botadito._

—Me hubieses avisado antes entonces, no hubiera venido hasta aquí, y podría haberle avisado a Leah que se cancelaba todo —estaba más que furiosa, Ness me había pedido que le ayudara con esta cita, y la muy simpática ni siquiera se dignaba a venir hasta acá—, te juro que en estos precisos instantes, tengo ganas de matarte, Nessie —mucha gente que me observaba se alarmó frente a mi comportamiento—, ¿y ahora qué le digo a Leah, y a Emy?

_—De seguro que se enfadarán conmigo_ —estaba segura que Ness estaba haciendo pucheros.

—Todo el mundo se enfadaría en un momento así.

_—Hazte pasar por mí._

—¿Qué?

_—Eso, hazte pasar por mí._

—Pero si Leah nos conoce, tontita.

—_Pero nosotras dos no conocemos a Emy, por favor, haz este último favor por mí, y te juro por mi vida que no volveré a molestarte alguna vez._

—Tendré que pedirte que jures por tu vida y la de Nahuel. Sólo así entraré a creerte.

—_Te lo juro por nuestra vida que jamás molestaré con algo referente a mi relación con Nahuel._

—Esta me la pagarás caro, Ness —dije resignada, cortando la comunicación. Sabía algunas normas de Leah, por lo que golpeteé la enorme puerta de aluminio roja tres veces, y la abrí. El local se encontraba aparentemente aún en modo 'limpieza', puesto que las mesas se encontraban apiladas en una parte del cuadriculo, y las sillas acomodadas de la misma forma, junto a ellas. Los diferentes vasos y copas, estaban ubicados boja abajo en la barra, que tenía la mitad de licores con un poco o escaso contenido. El sitio se encontraba algo oscuro. Estaba iluminado solamente por un **pulpo*** que giraba lentamente en el centro del techo, dándole la luminosidad amarilla, rosada, verde, azul y roja al escenario, donde se encontraba solitariamente una silla.

—¡Amiga!

—¡Leah! —nos abrazamos con alegría.

—¿Y tú hermana?

—Me vas a querer odiar, pero tuvo un percance con su novio, y me informó de aquello mientras me encontraba esperándole afuera.

—¿Se encuentra bien el muchacho?

—Sí, no hay problema con él, por lo que me contó. Una fractura en su tobillo —Leah hizo una expresión de lástima con su rostro y luego se tornó seria.

—Pues, debo de confesarte que Emy, tampoco iba a poder asistir a la cita de hoy —saber aquello me relajó enormemente—, pero como se trataba de un problema que debía de resolver yo, a tu hermana le había arreglado una cita con Jake.

—¿Y quién es él?

—Es uno de mis bailarines.

—¿Es _gay_?

—No, es un bailarín masculino. Un stripper también. Mi problema es que él canceló un evento muy importante que tenía para estar al pendiente de tu hermana, si ahora le digo que ella no vendrá, probablemente se enfade muchísimo conmigo.

—Lo entendería completamente, yo estoy enfadadísima con Nessie.

—Tú podrías hacerte pasar por tu hermana, así, puedes aprovechar las lecciones.

—Algo similar me propuso Ness. Supongo que no me queda otra, además, no quiero generarte más problemas.

—Muchas gracias, Jenni, eres un encanto andante. Eso sí, yo no estaré por estos sectores, estaré con las otras chicas enseñándoles una nueva coreografía. Estarás como en tu propia casa —nos despedimos y me senté en una de las sillas que se encontraban apiladas en el rincón.

Detrás del escenario apareció un chico de tez morena, con los músculos marcados en sus brazos, de seguro que su cuerpo era igual, lástima que llevase pantalones y sudadera. _Oh cielos, Jenni, recuerda que actuarás como la novia enamorada de su prometido._

—¿Tú eres la chica de la cita? —consultó, saltándose con maestría los escalones del escenario para posicionarse al frente de mí, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Una de las luces amarillas dio con su rostro, dejándome apreciar su ancha nariz, sus cejas rectas, en perfecta armonía a sus ojos achocolatados, como los míos.

—Sí… —contesté algo avergonzada. Su mirada me inspeccionaba de arriba hacia abajo.

—Tranquila, no muerdo —susurró cerca de mi oído—, todavía.

—Estoy a punto de casarme —respondí a modo de seguridad.

—Lo sé. Te casarás con un tipo que no te aprecia tal cual eres. Iluso —¿Quién rayos era semejante hombre?—, mi nombre es Jake, y seré el encargado de enseñarte algunas cosas para tu luna de miel.

—Yo soy… yo soy… yo soy —estaba pensando seriamente en confeccionarle a mi propia hermana un vudú.

—Tranquila, ya cuando estés un poco más _relajada_ me dirás todo de forma más natural —suspiré sonrojada, comenzaba a sentir calor en todo mi cuerpo—. ¿Ves esa silla que está allí?

—Sí.

—Ella será nuestra fiel confidente por el resto de la tarde —me tomó una de mis manos, y sentí la calidez de su cuerpo. Una especie de desvanecimiento se presentó en mi cuerpo, pero pude salir al paso. Las palabras de Nessie resonaban de cierta forma en mi cabeza.

'_Pero yo le amo, desde que lo vi, desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sentí esa electricidad que se siente solamente cuando uno conoce a la persona perfecta en su vida. ¿No te ha pasado, Jenni?'_

No me estaba enamorando de este tipo, pero desde que entró, sentí una extraña energía en mi cuerpo…

Ambos subimos al escenario, y se dirigió a una mesita que no se veía producto de las cortinas de terciopelo rojo que caían en los extremos del espacio.

—¿Sabes algo de inglés, Jenni?

_¿Qué si sé inglés? Soy maestra de ese idioma._

—Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?

Una música comenzó a inundar el lugar, partía con un solo de batería. Me señaló la silla y con gestos, me pidió que me sentara.

—Porque haremos los pasos que nos señala esta canción. Primero yo te acortejaré a ti, y luego, tú repetirás los pasos, a tu manera.

—_Ten... kiss me on the lips…_ —Jake se posicionó al frente de mí, y sin previo aviso, me besó en los labios, de forma rápida y fugaz. Su aliento fresco me hizo imaginarme lo que sería tener la dicha de besarle en la realidad, sin un pequeño desliz, sino por minutos, horas, días… sus dedos recorrieron parte de mi rostro, e inconscientemente cerré mis ojos al sentir su tacto. Lo sentí alejarse.

—_Nine... run your fingers through my hair…_ —ubicado detrás de mí, sus manos masajearon desde mi nuca hacia arriba cada uno de mis cabellos, desordenándolos un poco con sus gráciles movimientos.

—_Eight... touch me... slowly…_ —sus manos recorrieron de mi cuello, bajando suavemente por mis hombros, acariciando mis codos, para luego estrechar sus manos con las mías en un apretón que me hizo suspirar.

—_Seven... hold it! Let'__s go straight... _

_—To number one…_ —susurró en mi oído. Se posicionó al frente nuevamente y comenzó a bailarme sensualmente. Movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música, lento, suave, pero con fuerza y dominación. Sus brazos se tensaban y se apreciaban de mejor forma sus músculos. Volvió a acercarse a mí…

—_Six... lips…_ —se lamió sus labios muy cerca de mi rostro, copié lo que acababa de demostrarme, de la misma forma, gozando de cada gesto, de cada acción.

—_Five... fingers… —_recorría mis dedos con una sutileza magnífica, me producía todo tipo de electricidad existente.

—_Four... play…_ —jugueteaba con su sudadera, la removía de su cuerpo, dejándome ver parte de su marcado vientre.

_Three... to number one…  
To number one…  
Number one…  
To number one_

—_Kiss me on the lips_ —sus labios se encontraron nuevamente con los míos—, _run your fingers to my head_ —sus dedos con mi cabello—, _touch me_ —su tacto con mis brazos —_Let`s go straight to number one _—su voz susurrante en mi cuello.

_…Touch and go to number one._

La canción finalizó. Mi ritmo cardíaco se encontraba más arriba del pulpo. Mis mejillas ardían, como toda mi anatomía. Él me dio la espalda, carraspeó y se dirigió nuevamente hacia el equipo de música.

—¿Me seducirás tú ahora?

—Haré lo posible —contesté con un poco menos de vergüenza, tendría que hacer demasiado para sorprenderlo. Caminé hacia él y le pedí que tomara mi antigua posición. Sonrió pícaramente, y cerró sus ojos, esperando que la música nuevamente apareciese entre nosotros.

—_Ten... kiss me on the lips_ —no le besé, solo fue un roce que lo desconcertó por un instante.

—_Nine... run your fingers through my hair_ —atrevidamente me senté al frente de él, sujetándome de sus cabellos. Jake abrió los ojos y noté la oscuridad de su mirada.

—_Eight... touch me... slowly_ —me salí de la cómoda postura, para recorrer con libertad su cuerpo.

—_Seven... hold it! let`s go straight..._ —me distancié, no sé de a dónde emergió en mí la necesidad de demostrarle a aquel chico que también podría calentarlo.

—To number one —susurré, apretando un poco su lóbulo con mis dientes. Creí escuchar un gruñido.

—Creo que será un error si seguimos practicando. Nos arrepentiremos a futuro —interrumpió, cuando me paseaba detrás de él. Jake se puso de pie y me aprisionó en un abrazo. _Sí que es alto._

—Error fue haber venido aquí —contesté angustiada. Tenía su cuerpo demasiado cerca del mío. Sentía como se aglomeraba en su parte inferior algo realmente tentador—, aunque he escuchado por ahí que hay que arrepentirse por lo que uno no hace, y no por lo que hizo.

—¿Me estás dando permiso entonces para reclamarte como mía, por esta noche? —por mí que fueran por todas las noches que me quedaban por vivir, pero me bastaba por el momento una, una sola noche.

Le besé con ansiedad, volviendo a recorrer su baja nuca con mis dedos, él agarró de inmediato mis caderas y me aprisionó entre su cuerpo.

—¿Este beso responde a tu pregunta? —alegué, empujándolo hacia la silla. Jake me jaló para que quedara sentada encima de él, y con la misma necesidad que tuvimos desde el comienzo de la canción, comenzamos a besarnos.

Me movía acompasadamente, mientras él jugaba con el broche de mi sujetador, adentrando sus enormes manos entre mi espalda y la polera. El calor de ellas me hacía arquearme con más fuerza, incitando a su miembro más rápido. Una de sus manos me sostenía de la baja espalda, para que no me cayese producto de nuestro vaivén que se hacía más prominente.

Yo comencé a explorar todo ese terreno que aún no conocía de él. Mientras nos separamos de bocas para tomar algo de aire, me deshice de su sudadera. Mis dedos recorrieron el camino marcado de cada uno de sus músculos, no pude evitar la necesidad de hacer aquel camino también con mi nariz, sintiendo el aroma de su cuerpo. Un cosquilleo que iniciaba detrás de mis orejas hasta la punta de mis pies me albergaba completamente.

Nuestras bocas se volvieron a encontrar, y dejando de sostenerme, posó sus dos manos en el cuello de mi polera, arrancándola con fuerza. Quedar expuesta ante él de forma tan rápida me avergonzó un poco, pero al sentir sus labios atacando mi cuello, todo volvió a la normalidad. Los tirantes de mi sujetador se bajaron producto del movimiento de mi cuerpo, y esto fue el hincapié para que Jake se decidiera a deshacerse de mi ropa.

—Hey, que yo también quiero ver —pronuncié de forma juguetona, agarrando el broche de su cinturón para deshacerme de él. Lo saqué lentamente para hacerlo entrar en mucho más calor. Si algo había aprendido en los últimos seis minutos, era que había que disfrutar al máximo con la pareja los momentos de intimidad.

Lancé el accesorio lejos del escenario, botando uno de los vasos que estaba en la barra. El ruido del vidrio tronarse contra el piso no me desconcentró en mi labor de desabrochar el botón de su jean y bajar el cierre con la misma velocidad.

—Sigo sin entender por qué tu prometido te mandó a tomar clases…

—Shh, no hablemos de él —musité en uno de sus oídos. Jake me liberó de mi sujetador y colocó su cabeza entre mis senos. Aquel gesto me excitó y gemí con placer. Rápidamente me puse de pie, él parecía entender todo lo que pensaba, puesto que sus manos bajaron con la misma velocidad que había empleado yo, escasos momentos antes para ocuparse de mi pantalón—, tú también —exigí demandante, para que los dos quedásemos en igualdad de condición.

Creo que nos gustaba la silla, porque volví a lanzarlo a ella. Su miembro ya estaba completamente duro y el movimiento que produje al sentarme nuevamente en él, le sentí vibrar, al chocar contra mi intimidad.

Gruñó con exclamación y me provocó alegría. Yo era la que le estaba regalando todas esas emociones. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero se deshizo de su bóxer sin que yo me bajara. Yo corrí lo que me quedaba de ropa interior, y en la misma postura, nos fuimos adentrando con rapidez.

La silla se movía al mismo compás de nuestras cuerpos, mientras la música seguía con su batería, marcando los pasos a seguir para llegar directamente al número uno. ¡Por fin habíamos llegado al número uno! Y qué bien que se sentía.

Nuestros gemidos iban opacando la melodiosa voz de quién seguía cantando. Nuestros cuerpos seguían chocando con más coordinación, con más necesidad y penetración. Sentí entonces como mi intimidad aprisionaba la hombría de Jake, y temblando, llegué al clímax.

Jake rugió cerca de mi oído, y le sentí también explotar dentro de mí.

—¿Si te pidiera que te alejaras de tu novio, lo harías? —consultó, mirándome a los ojos. Ambos estábamos aún jadeantes, sudados.

—No te preocupes, que llevo seis meses soltera.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Yo no soy mi hermana… o sea, yo soy hermana de mi hermana —¡Mierda! Estaba hablando de manera estúpida—, lo que quiero decir, es que yo no soy la prometida.

Jake sonrió y volvió a atrapar mis labios con los suyos. Nos fundimos en un apremiante beso, que nos fue devolviendo de a poco las energías.

—Entonces no me sentiré culpable si te llevo a los baños de atrás —mencionó cargándome, mientras reía armoniosamente en mi oído.

.

A eso de las nueve de la noche, y luego de unas cuantas nuevas posturas que en mi vida había practicado y conocido, salía del gancho de Jake.

Mi sorpresa no fue el haber entrado al local y salir con la persona más maravillosa que había conocido, sino que Leah, Nessie y Nahuel, estaban al frente de la puerta roja, esperándonos.

—¡Hasta que por fin se dignaron a salir! —pronunciaba Nessie, emocionada. Mi vista se fijó en el tobillo de Nahuel, donde no había ninguna bota médica o yeso.

—¿Qué tú no estabas accidentado?

—Ya ves que no, cuñadita —pronunció con gracia, riéndose de mi vergüenza, al darme cuenta que seguía del gancho de Jake.

—¿Nessie, Leah?

—Antes que ellas te expliquen todo, yo tengo que hablar contigo, Jenni —Nahuel me pidió que por favor le observase a la cara—, estamos a muy poco tiempo de ser familia formalmente, y creo que ha llegado la hora de decirte explícitamente, que amo a tu hermana con todo el corazón. Jamás nunca le faltará algo a ella o a ti, porque también te considero mi familia. Si bien es cierto, tuvimos un intercambio de información privada con Nessie acerca de nuestra intimidad, siempre nos hemos respetado, y siempre ha existido el cariño, como base fundamental en nuestras vidas. Siempre le protegeré, y a ti también —la palabras de Nahuel me emocionaron. Necesitaba escucharle profesar todo lo que me acababa de decir. Nessie no podía estar en mejores manos.

—Me alegro que seas tú mi cuñado —le acaricié el hombro, aunque fue un cariño lo bastante escueto—, pero mi amenaza de tu integridad, siempre estará al pendiente. Ahora las tres —dije mirando a las dos chicas—, tenemos unas cuántas cosas de qué hablar.

Leah y Nessie me jalaron a otro rincón y comenzaron a confesar todo lo que sabían a mis espaldas.

—Quería que salieras de la casa. Llevas ahí demasiado tiempo, pensando en los deberes del colegio y en el porvenir de tus alumnos, pero no piensas en ti, hermana. Se me ocurrió todo esto de las citas para que conocieras a alguien, aunque no pensé que saldría todo _tan bien _—susurró, ocupando el brazo de Leah para hacerme burla.

—Cuando Nessie se contactó conmigo, le encontré toda la razón. Y siempre deseé que Jake encontrase a alguien tan especial como tú. Supongo que se seguirán viendo.

—Y quién sabe, puede que lleguen al número uno —contestó de forma morbosa Nessie.

¡Si supieran las dos! Dirigí mi mirada hacia Jake, quien me observaba con un cariño que comenzaba a enamorarme poco a poco…

Jake sería siempre _The number one…_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hace ya prácticamente un año que conozco a esta personita, y en aquella instancia, no le saludé o regalé algo de forma virtual, porque no tenía idea de su vida o del tipo de cosas que le gustan.

Hoy, a la distancia, sin celular, internet o un medio de comunicación más efectivo, te hago entrega de este humilde obsequio, que fue escrito con todo el amor que existe en mi corazón para ti, Nori :3

_Gracias_ es una palabra que queda pequeña frente a todas las cosas que has hecho por mí. Gracias por cuidarme a la distancia, por preocuparte de mí, por retarme cuando hago estupideces, por los consejos, las conversaciones, confesiones, los 'te quiero' dichos de forma sobria y ebriamente. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, muchas gracias por permitirme conocerte, quererte como una excelente amiga y darme tu compañía ^^ (Omg, como que me emocioné xD)

**Pulpo:** tipo de luz, la cual tiene forma esférica, donde tiene de diferentes colores, focos circulares. Esta va girando de acuerdo a un ritmo o programación.

**Edito: 22/02/2011 **

No sé por qué esta historia no estaba en mi perfil o.o si la subí hace ya más de cuatro meses atrás u.u (05/08/2010)


End file.
